SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES
by gab01at
Summary: ¿Porque no nos pueden dejar en paz? que no nos ha hecho ya mucho daño-, se preguntaba Isabela cuando arribaba a su nuevo hogar, Forks. Isabela y su familia nunca pensaron en que su pasado podía quedar atrás y mucho menos que pudieran encontrar un lugar donde tuvieran una segunda oportunidad. Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es de mi imaginación.
1. Chapter 1

1 Capitulo

DESDE CERO

Agh- fue lo primero que escuche al despertar me había quedado dormida en el trayecto a mi nuevo hogar, aunque no me molestaba mudarme hubiera preferido un lugar con un poco más de sol pero no estamos en condiciones de escoger, en este último año nos habíamos mudado 7 veces y cada vez es a un lugar diferente desde el clima hasta.

Alice ten cuidado la casa no ha sido habitada en un largo tiempo- le dijo esme al duendecillo de mi hermana ella es un torbellino pero es una de las mejores personas que eh conocido junto con Esme la más cariñosa, dulce y tierna madre que haya existido, mi hermano emmeth es el mejor hermano mayor que pude haber deseado claro que como el duendecillo es como un niño pequeño en algunas ocasiones.

Listo ya tengo sus habitaciones aunque tendremos que cambiar la decoración de la sala- dijo alice haciendo un puchero.

Tú y tus remodelaciones- a emmeth no le emocionaban las remodelaciones pues el terminaba pintando o moviendo algún mueble -antes di que no quiere tirar de nuevo la pared-le dije a mi hermano que inmediatamente comenzó a reírse recordando el desastre que habíamos hecho en la última casa a la que nos mudamos.

Jajá que graciosos- dijo Alice sacándonos la lengua -vamos no puedes negar que te pasaste esa vez- le recordó emmeth, quien tenía toda la razón pues mi querida hermana nos había hecho derribar un arco que daba la entrada hacia la cocina, nos tardamos más en componer la pared que en lo que recogimos nuestras cosas para salir corriendo de nuevo.

vamos ya apúrense que no tenemos todo el día- les dije a mis dos hermanos esme habia tenido que trabajar por lo que solo estábamos los tres cada uno sabía que parte de la casa tenía que acomodar ya que con la costumbre habíamos hecho un trato Alice se encargaba de escoger las habitaciones y ella tenía que acomodar la sala y su habitación, emmeth hacia el comedor, el garaje y su respectiva habitación y a mí me toca la cocina, la habitación de mi mamá y la mía ya que ella casi siempre estaba trabajando, mi mamá era decoradora de interiores y una grandiosa arquitecta y en esta época ella tenía bastante trabajo.

Es verano y por suerte no tendríamos que levantarnos temprano después de 5 horas ya habíamos terminado y la casa ya casi estaba lista solo faltaban algunos detalles y mamá ya había llegado ella y traía la cena cuando acabamos todos nos sentamos en el comedor y la cena transcurrió tranquila con las usuales bromas de mi hermano.

Este va a ser un bonito lugar donde vivir lo presiento- dijo Alice con un sonrisa en el rostro, -claro que si Ali- contesto mi hermano su mirada se veía confiada.

-este va ser nuestro nuevo hogar- dijo mamá y de pronto un recuerdo se me vino a la memoria yo dije eso mismo cuando nos acabábamos de mudar yo tendría 8 años y en ese entonces mi papá me cargo me susurro para siempre.

-Bella, amor - dijo esme tomándome la mano aparentemente me había quedado pasmada los recuerdos con mi padre me afectaban más que a mis hermanos.

-¡esta es nuestra nueva oportunidad y desde hoy se empieza de cero!- dijo Alice con entusiasmo y todos sonreímos, yo sabía que con mi familia siempre iba a contar y mientras que estuviera con ellos nada me iba a dañar.


	2. Chapter 2

2 capitulo

A primera vista

(Bepov)

Yo no sabía si golpear a Emmeth o simplemente voltearme y no hacerle caso, eran las 6 de la mañana y me estaba levantando para ir a correr( capricho de mi hermano el atlético), Alice por supuesto no se oponía pues decía que podía perder condición y que nunca estaba demás hacer ejercicio pero a quien en su sano juicio se le ocurría levantarse a las 6 mañana, me reprendí mentalmente soy una holgazana así que por voluntad propia(o de mi enorme conciencia ) a cambiarme y bajar a la estancia donde hasta mi madre ya estaba lista para salir a correr.

Vamos floja que ya se ha hecho tarde- me dijo Emmy

Vale vámonos ya –le conteste con una sonrisa a mi hermano

Buenos días cariño- me dijo Esme con un beso en la cien, adoro a mi madre.

Alcanzando una buena altura en el bosque que estaba casi junto a mí nueva casa pare para poder observar mejor la belleza de la naturaleza los tonos verdes y la pálida luz del sol eran simplemente encantadores.

(Empov)

Mi familia es lo más importante en mi vida aunque ser el único hombre en casa es algo incómodo, mis hermanas son increíblemente comprensibles aunque el pequeño duende es algo extrovertida y muy imperativa; Bella es extremadamente dulce, tranquila y muy buena cocinera.

Eh mamá hoy no trabajas cierto- estaba algo esperanzado pues mi adorada Esme (mi mamá)

Lo siento cariño pero sabes que tengo trabajo todas las vacaciones- la mire con un puchero pero eso lo sabía desde que nos anunciaron que nos íbamos a mudar.

De acuerdo mmm… me puedes hacer crepas?- otro puchero sabía que eran infantiles pero habíamos ido a correr y ya eran las 9 de la mañana no me podía aguantar más el hambre mis hermanitas se habían ido a bañar Alice había obligado a ir a Bella de compras y por supuesto yo también iría no las podía dejar solas no después de …

FLASHBACK

Nuestro primer año lejos de Italia nací, crecí, y había estado hay por 15 años y así de repente mi vida ya no era segura, solo tenía a mi madre y a mis hermanitas Bella de 13 y Alice de 12 nos habíamos mudado a Ohio, yo estaba platicando con mi mamá y de pronto escuchamos a Alice gritar uno de los guardias de mi padre había venido por sus hijos aterrada mi mamá apelo a la bondad de Charlie el acepto pero con una condición llevarse a Bella. No recuerdo como convenio mi mamá para que la dejara y desde ahí Bella solo se iba a Italia en vacaciones, ninguno de nosotros regreso.

FIN FLASHBACK

Era un corto recuerdo bastando amargo pero desde ahí aprendí que juntos o por lo menos en lugares públicos no volvería a suceder.

Cariño deja de comer así o algún día te hartaras de la comida- me dijo mi mamá cunado pudo ver que las escasas 8 crepas habían volado directamente a mi estomago

Eso nunca- le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Bella ¿y Alice que todavía no está lista?- pregunto mi mamá con inocencia.

No aunque ya no tarda mucho- dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros se sentó y comenzó a desayunar con su tic nervioso odiaba cuando empezaba a separar los alimentos por tamaños o por colores y todo gracias a las vacaciones con mi padre.

Yo la había dejado de decirle cosas en cuanto me di cuenta de cuanto lo molestaba.

Gente vámonos no nos va a dar tiempo de hacer nada, Emmeth saca el carro y Bella come rápido- nos dijo Alice claro después de haber dado un beso a mamá nos apresuró y salimos directo al centro comercial.


	3. Chapter 3

3 capitulo

A PRIMERA VISTA

bepov

Despues de 5 insopprtables horas en el centro comercial ya estabamos llegando a nuestra casa sinceramente yo adoraba estar en un lugar donde no tuviera que estar viendo a todas partes, estaba un poco fuera de lo normal desde los 13 años cada verano me lo pasaba en italia con la familia de mi padre lo unico que no me hacia quebrarme eta que sabia que algun dia iba a regresar al lado de mi familia. Mi mamá habia aceptado la oferta de Charlie para que mis hermanos no regresaran al infierno que era la casa Salvatore Charlie y su esposa Renne trabajaban con mi padre Aro Salvatore de la casa Volturi gente rica sin escrupulos violenta pero discreta. No podia decir que no habia sido feliz en esa familia mis hermanos y mi mamá eran felices al lado de mi padre antes del accidente que lo habia amargado y el desprecio y la violencia arrivo a nuestra casa.

Bells en que piensas hermanita?- me pregunto emmy el mejor oso hermano que alguien ubiera pedido

que talvez podamos pedir pizza y ahorrarme la cena- le contezte con una media sonrisa.

sii pero yo la voy pido porque emmy nunca me deja de salami- puchero Alice al ataque emmeth y yo nos empezamos a reir cuando divise la cochera.

emm te parece si yo amarro a la enana y tu la subes al atico- le dije con la vistahf perdida mientras dabamos de reversa por supuesto que mi hermano se empeso a carcajear pero la duende no estuvo muy deacuerdo.

oigan que ya no me quieren o que ?- nos dijo con un tono de tristesa y nosotros nos limitamos a asentir comp locos y ella volvio a sonreir.

cuando estabamos bajando las cosas de la cajuela note que era una exageracion ya que esta estava al tope de bolsas y cajas, A lice nos lleno los brazos a emmeth y a mi bloqueando nuestra vista por suerte nuestra cochera estaba a unos pasos pero aun asi teniamos que pasar por la acera para ir por el sendero hacia la entrada principal que estaba abierta gracias a Alice ella siempre pensaba en todo, cuando ya casi estaba en la entrada del sendero algo me choco haciendo que las bolsas y las cajas que cargaba salieran volando y yo derechito al suelo.

AUCH- dije en un tono no muy sarcastico cuando levante la vista y me tope con unos ojos verdes bellisimos.


	4. Chapter 4

A PRIMERA VISTA l l

edpov

Mi día no había empezado muy bien Jasper y Rose se habían ido con su papá todas la vacaciones y yo me había quedado aquí en este pequeño y pintoresco pueblito de mierda no era que no me gustara mi hogar pero era demasiado pedir algo nuevo todavía faltaban dos semanas para que regresaran mis hermanos aunque no fuéramos hijos de los mismos padres yo los quería como tales. Mi madre me abandono a mi y a papá después de yo tener un mes de nacido, a mi padre le causo dolor pero había sabido criar a un niño y hasta ahora cualquiera pensara que yo era normal aunque no lo era callado reservado a lo mejor eso era la razón de por que me llevaba tan bien con Jasper, el y su hermana mayor Rosalie también habían sufrido y mas con una madre como Kate y las arpías de sus tías Irina y Tanya , su padre le había sedido la custodia a Kate en el divorcio y lo detestaban por que no lucho por ellos por eso se encariñaron mucho con mi padre y el con ellos , Carlisle se había casado con Kate cuando yo tenia 5 y ellos tenía respectivamente, mi padre se supo ganarse los y pues ellos me habían ganado a mi. Kate no era una madre amoroso ni si quiera responsable pero que puedo decir a mi papá realmente le preocupaba que yo creciera solo y siendo doctor el no me podía dedicar mucho tiempo. Jasper y Rosalie eran bastante atractivos eran rubios con ojos azules anuque Rose los tenia de un azul celeste muy bonito, ella era mi hermanita y aunque es demasiado vengativa Jasper y yo siempre acababamos por molestarla.

un grito que probenia de la arpia de mi madrastra me saco de mis pensamientos.

EDWARD VEN EN ESTE INSTANTE! - por que siempre gritaba no estaba sordo Kate era una dramática y exagerada, un ama de casa frustrada.

Que necesitas Kate- le dije con la poca paciencia que tenia hacia ella.

necesito que me lleves de compras en este instante- contesto a mi pregunta tan petulante como siempre.

Lo siento pero hoy no pienso sali parte- le dije encogiéndose de hombros.

pues no te estoy preguntando así que...- np lo aguante mas llevaba 6 semanas casi solo con esta bruja así que explote

mira Kate no estoy de humor y la verdad no tengo tu tiempo haci que con tu permiso o sin el me retiro- le dije exaltado por supuesto pero no en tono agresivo aun era un caballero como me había enseñado mi padre.

4 horas después.

no me había percatado que teníamos nuevos vecinos me dijo Kate cuando me atrapo mirando la ventana que daba a la casa que hasta aproximadamente dos días estaba abandonada.

si al parecer son 3 mujeres y un hombre - le dije con la mirada fija en la vista ya no estaba molesto estaba aburrido y aun que no era algo tan interesante una de las 3 chicas había captado mi atención era de estatura media de cabello chocolate y esbelta pero tenia curvas y de espaldas parecía bastante linda ,las otras dos eran de la misma tez nivea pero su cabello era de diferentes tonos mientras la mas bajita que parecía un duende con el cabello negro y alborotado la otra era ya una señora de mas o menos la edad de mi papá con un cabello café mas claro que el de la chica linda estad dos ultimas lo tenían ondulado, el único hombre era robusto fornido bastante atlético le podría dar una buena paliza a quien se pusiera con el tipo en pocas palabras era intimidante.

Que bueno que ya se te acabo el mal humor, por que tendremos visitas- me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro yo sabia de quien se trataba pero quería con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera así.

¿quien viene?- le dije con cierto tono desconfiado.

mis hermanas y mi querida sobrina-me dijo al punto de soltar una carcajada por supuesto mi cara habia de haber sido de horror total no conteste hasta que me dijo.

a y tendrás que ir por ellas al aeropuerto ya que yo no puedo manejar- esta vez se le escapo una risita y de pronto me levante y corri directo a mi habitación y marque el numero de mi padre el podria o mas bien tenia que impedir esto yo nunca repelaba, siempre me mantenia callado aceptaba y obedecía (con sus exepciones) pero Kate sabia que su sobrina aparte de una zorra acosadora que casi me violaba con la mirada era una pervertida si no era por Rose y Jazz cuando venian de visita se ubiera colado en el baño cuando yo estaba en la ducha eso me habia dejado traumado desde que casi logra entrar por suerte la ducha tiende una puerta que pude sostener.

(LLAMADA)

hola? papá- yo con tono desesperado-Edward que sucede - - que vienen mi peor pesadilla, papá por favor ¿ puedes impedir esto?- -Edward es la familia de Kate- - la mujer que te quita el sueño y no lo digo en el mejor de los sentidos papá- - mira se que parece que no la quiero pero ...- - es que no es asi papá y lo sabes por que te casaste con ella?- -por una familia Edward ahora por lo que mas quieres solo siguele la corriente y te prometo que hablare con Garret para que deje volver antes a los chicos- - De acuerdo pero si se quedan mas de tres días me suicidare- -okay edward exagerado solo que no te aseguro controlar el tiempo en que se queden- - bueno nos vemos tengo que ir al aeropuerto por unas serpientes- corte la llamada esa platica me había calmado un poco solo un poco.

(FIN DE LA LLAMADA)

Edward¡- me había olvidado de la arpia que esta en mi casa -Voy- le conteste tranquilisandome un poco se que puede parecer egoista pero ah Rose y a Jasper no les gustaba estar con su papá eso me lo habían dicho muchas veces y aun me lo decian en los mensajes que me enviaban ese es el motivo por que decisti con mi padre sabia que aunque tuviera que esperar mis hermanos compensarian tanto el aburrimiento como el fastidio, iba bajando a la estancia cuando me percate de unas voces las reconosí de inmediato mi mente estaba programada para salir en cuanto oía esas voces.

Pero mirate que bien te vez Lauren- esa era Kate

gracias tia tu no estas nada mal- o dios tengo que salir de aqui pense en saltar por la ventano o correr hasta la puestra pero y mis modales no queria que mi papá sufriera otra larga y dramatica pelea con Kate haci que respire ondo y termine de bajar.

Edward mi cielo que guapo estas- esa era tanya era la mas grande de las tres madre de Lauren rubias, mas frias que un hielo al fin eran parientes de Kate.

Buenas tardes si me disculpan iba de salida al parecer mi amigo Mike necesita ayuda- no pude soportarlo mas que miedo lo que tenia era pavor por esas cinco serpientes sali disparado de mi casa iba tan concentrado que no me di cuenta de que habia atropellado a alguien bueno de hechio no ba manejando haci que me habia estampado con alguien lo unico que escuche fue un - AUCH- cuando levante la vista y me encontre con la chica mas hermosa de todo este universo, esperen era la chica linda mi nueva vecina no se por que pero todo lo que cruzaba en mi cabeza se desbanecio en cuanto me fije en sus ojos chocolate era el rostro de un angel hasta que de pronto un alguien me paro de golpe era el chico intimidante y a la chica linda la estaba ayudando la otra chica mas pequeña que ella.


	5. Chapter 5

CONOCIENDO

edpov

_una vez que estuve de pie y pude pensar un poco..._

-cuanto lo siento no era mi intensión arrollarte- le dije a mi nueva y hermosa vecina

-descuida soy yo la que no podia ver nada verdad Alice- volteo a ver a la chaparrita que le habia ayudado a levantarse

-lo siento-dijo de nuevo la chica de baja estatura

y tu de donde saliste que no te vi?- pregunto con algo de confusion el enorme chico intimidante

-amm creo que soy su vecino vivo en aquella casa- les dije pasando mi mano por mi cabello alborotado.

bellapov

wow era el chico mas guapo que habia visto en toda mi vida, cuando Alice me levanto y emmeth le ayudo a el mi mente estaba divagando y decidi en pensar en el maravilloso novio que tenia, no era que lo viera muy seguido pero siempre habia estado para mi tanto en Volterra como en cada nuevo lugar al que ibamos. en eso escuche lo que el chico me estaba diciendo era una disculpa.

-cuanto lo siento no era mi intensión arrollarte- me dijo aparentemente nervioso

-descuida soy yo la que no podia ver nada verdad Alice- le conteste no podia seguir viendo sus hermosos ojos verdes, no simplemente no puedo tengo novio me repetia mi consiensia y es el mas guapo lindo tierno ...

-amm creo que soy su vecino vivo en aquella casa- me perdi de lo demas que dijo pero no esto no podia ser cierto el primer chico que me hace tener que repetir que tengo novio y es mi vecino genia ahora que voy a hacer?

-que genial por lo menos ya conocemos a alguien no es haci bells- eso lo solto mi hermano que siem´pre me salvaba

- este claro emms por fin tendras con quien salir a correr y dejarme dormir- era verdad si habia algo que me gustaba mas que el ballet era dormir hasta tarde claro cuando se podia.

-JAJAJA no Bells no te salvaras de correr en las mañanas- me dijo emm con una sonrisa

-si hermani tenemos que volver a tener condicion- Alice me las pagara pense

- yo tengo mas condicion que ustedes dos y es mejor que Alice empiese a recoger su ropa y yo con la cena antes que llegue mamá-les dije con seño fruncido

-Bells es tu primer verano tu condicion aqui no es la misma que tenias con papá- me dijo emmeth con un tono demasiado sueve no me molestaba correr solo que no me parecia despertar tan temprano-

- mm deacuerdo preparare lasagna te quedas a cenar mmm nuevo vecino?- tenia que ser amable que diria Renata si me viera.

- claro por cierto mi nombre es Edward-o por dios tiene la sonrisa mas bella de todo... no no no no tengo novio recuerdas

-mucho gusto Edward estas son mis dos hermanitas Alice y Bella yo me llamo Emmeth- mi hermano nos presento y nosotros le sonreimos

-ok gente haber emm tu ayudame y por favor Edward pasa con Bella a la casa- dijo Alice con tono mandon

- Pasa Edward aunque no te dejare ver mi receta eh- le dijo con una risita y el solo asintio

- gracias - me dio la mano y pasamos a la casa, cuando tomo mi mano juro que senti una corriente electrica que me hizo estramecer.

(alipov)

-A Bella le gusta el vecino- deje claro mi punto de vista siempre lo hacia

-Si se nota aunque a Felix no le gustara la idea- emmeth y sus bromas

- y ese que ni que fuera la gran cosa - era la verdad aunque da miedo una vez que esta serio

-Jajaja ese tipo te pone a temblar alice estas segura que no es nada- se echo a reir y que mas da eso es amor a Edward tambien le gusto mi hermana y eso es todo lo que importa.


End file.
